


Loved and Cherished

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: Fire Emblem NSFW [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: Eliwood reminds you of all the reasons he adores you, and then some.





	Loved and Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> I affectionately refer to this piece as "Eliwood loves pussy!". Don't forget to comment!

Lord have mercy, Eliwood was possibly the sweetest man on this earth. Even more than that, he was such a doting lover, too. All your needs came before his, he aimed to please. He was charming, kind, and gentle, what more could you ask for?

“I love you so much.” You cuddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth he gave off. It got chilly at night, and he was a welcome heater. “I never knew I could feel so loved until I met you, you know? And you make me feel that way every day, I couldn’t be happier.” You felt a lazy, sleepy kiss on your bare shoulder.

“That’s because there’s just so much of you to love.” You giggled, feeling him pull you closer and nuzzle your neck. “Where can I even begin? Your soft hair, or your cute nose…” Now he was straddling you, his legs caging in yours, his smiling face looking down at you with pure love in his eyes. One of his hands cupped your chin and the other brushing hair behind your ear. “I can’t get enough of you.” he leaned down, planting his lips on yours and indulging himself in your sweetness. You gripped the hair at the back of his neck gently, keeping him there. The two of you parted, but his lips never left your skin, crawling down your jaw, to your neck.

His touch was gentle, kissing and nipping, but never leaving a mark; at least, not where one could be seen. He took his time, coaxing soft moans from you until he was slipping the straps of your shirt off your shoulders. He lifted only to let you fully remove the shirt, but you took it a step further and removed your bra as well.

“You’re too much, you know that?” You tossed your bra to the side, looking into his bright blue eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, though.”

“Me, too much? Nonsense, _____, your the one who’s too much.” He leaned in close again, your noses were nearly touching. “How did I get so lucky to find a woman who not only is charming and kind but is the most beautiful maiden out there?” You would have bashfully rebutted his whispered claims, but due to the close proximity all, you could blush.

“Eliwood…” His name was a murmur across your lips.

“Its all true, you're like a gift from the gods, _____.” He left a soft kiss on your lips once more, then another on the corner of your lips, your chin, your jaw, down your neck to the valley between your breasts. His lips moved down further while his hands stay up. His lips would only rise from your skin to praise it; his words just as electrifying as his touch on your breasts. Soon he found his way between your thighs, peering up at you from between them.

“I’m so lucky to be able to have you all to myself, to be the only one able to indulge in you..” he kissed your thigh, and you let out a breathy moan, waiting in anticipation for what was to come. Slowly, he hooked his thumbs around the string of your panties, dragging them down and finally off your body, tossing them to join your bra on the floor. Crawling back up your body, Eliwood did not hesitate to bury his face in your mounds, his skilled tongue working you in a way only a practiced man could. He was intimately familiar with all the ways that made you cry out, that made you hold his head closer and your thighs clutch around his head.

“Eliwood… how are you so good at this…” You hardly had time to finish your sentence as his tongue flicked over your clit, and his fingers rubbed along your folds. “Oh my gosh…” You were trying hard not to shove his face closer to you, but you wanted more than what he was giving. “Eliwood..!” Though, it seemed he could read your thoughts because soon after his two fingers plunged into you, and he set about sucking your clit.

“Ah..!” Now his red hair was your lifeline, his touch your air; you couldn’t let him go, not until that wonderful burn went down. You clutched his hair and squeezed his head on and off. Wanting him more, wanting him deeper, but also not wanting to smother him with your thighs. He worked his fingers in and out of you, adding a third digit as your moans and cries of pleasure drove him on until you reached your high.

“E-Eliwood… fuck…!” Your pitch rose and your back arched off the bed, Eliwood’s free hand had to bring you back down. You came with a cry, back falling back on to the bed and chest heaving. Eliwood sat up, and you saw through half-lidded gaze how the bottom half of his face was slick, and how he was grinning like an idiot, his eyes shining.

“It almost looks like you enjoyed that more than me.” You let out a shaky laugh, still trying to come back down. You closed your eyes a second and let out a content sigh.

“Maybe I did” he chuckled a bit, but you knew it wasn’t far from the truth. “I just like seeing you like that, and being the one to bring you such pleasure fills me with a lot of pride” he admitted. You slowly sat up, smiling at him.

“I’m so glad you're like this. You know there are men who won’t do what you just did? But expect a woman to suck their dick” Eliwood looked absolutely shocked; as if, eating out your lover was something most men did a lot, an enjoyed as much as he did. He really was a blessing.

“They’re missing out, then,” he said with a shake of his head. “What kind of man wouldn’t completely adore the sight of the woman he loved?” He asked, honestly confused. “Every time I look at you I find a new reason to fall in love” he was still licking his lips as he talked, and you looked away a little. Did he have to be so cute and just, sexy at once?

“Eliwood… I feel the same. I’m glad to have met you.”

“I love you so much, _____”

“I love you too, Eliwood.” The two of you cleaned up after that, returning to how you were before it all began. Sleepy, cuddly, and ready to rest. Eliwood’s grip never left your waist, and you could hear him murmur in his sleep. Whatever it was he dreamed of that night, it must have been wonderful because he was smiling all night.


End file.
